Change of Heart
by Gabbing Away
Summary: In the end, Ritsuka always gets his wicked way. Yaoi PWP, don't like it? Stop reading Loveless.


Soubi

In the end, Ritsuka always gets his wicked way.

A/N: Okay don't hate me, I just wanted to get my first lemon here out of the way

* * *

"No," Soubi stated firmly, holding his ground.

Ritsuka looked ready to cry. "Please?" he pleaded, big doe eyes watery.

Soubi's mouth was a grim line as he shook his head. No. If someone had asked a couple minutes ago if Agatsuma Soubi would refuse his oh-so-cute sacrifice sex, he would have asked after the mental health of the inquirer. But at that moment he had to erase a couple things. Maybe he was the mentally unwell one. As Soubi contemplated his psychological health, Ritsuka lunged at him, nearly knocking him over, and connected himself to Soubi's lips. The kiss that ensued was like no other Soubi and Ritsuka had ever shared before. It was slippery and it kind of hurt and it was not fueled by the need to share power or to be connected, but by raw, genuine lust. Ritsuka had been squirming around for the better part of an hour before he had burst out screaming and demanded Soubi have sex with him. Soubi could only assume that it was a fit of hormones or something. He had no mental reaction time of which to speak before he began kissing back. He was running on instinct.

Cute little sacrifice attached to your face? Kiss back, dumbass!

Ritsuka teased Soubi's patience with his adorable innocence and, vaguely, Soubi thought it was odd, because for all his artlessness, Ritsuka wasn't clumsy in the least... But then he lost the ability to care for a couple seconds as Ritsuka was thrusting his hips forward to meet Soubi's thigh; a movement that pressed a stiff lump of arousal into him. It should have been a turn on but it wasn't, instead it was a grim reminder of the reality of the situation. Soubi could not have sex with him.

…

But a little making out—and dry humping, apparently—wasn't going to hurt anything. But his sanity; it wasn't going to hurt anything besides his sanity.

Ritsuka moaned; a long, pleading noise that made Soubi's heart flutter and his blood heat and race. Ritsuka's lips had parted to let the sound pass, Soubi couldn't resist, his tongue slipped into his sacrifice's mouth. The boy latched onto it, nipping and sucking. Soubi groaned, grabbed the boy's thighs and hauling him closer. It was really all he could do, besides the unthinkable. Which, Soubi told himself, he would not think about. Soubi had thought himself a strong person: body, soul, will... but the fact that this simple teenage boy—that knew nothing but that his body needed _something_—could be his complete undoing, with just a few innocent touches, was baffling. Maybe it was that Ritsuka was so innocent that made him so desirable…. Who knew? More importantly, who gave a flying fuck?

Soubi bit Ritsuka's tongue, with the hope of discouraging him at least a little. It was about time for this little session to be wrapped up; Soubi was getting a little too hot. But Ritsuka dashed his hope of escape. He moaned at the rough treatment and ground his hips more insistently into Soubi. He'd obviously figured out what his body was telling him to do through the haze of intense arousal. Dear Gods.

By sheer power of will (maybe he was as strong as he had thought) Soubi broke the kiss and took several deep breaths as he stared into Ritsuka's hazy purple eyes. "What do you want from me?" he asked, breathless. "If you can't tell me I can't give it to you." Meanwhile he prayed for Ritsuka to be too disoriented to spit it out.

Ritsuka stumbled back, confused, his knees hit the edge of his bed he dropped down onto it, cradling his face into his hands. Surely, surely Soubi had been his age once. He had to know the pain he was in. Ritsuka opened his mouth to speak but not even a silent sigh came out, so he closed it. Soubi looked at him expectantly.

"I…" he managed on his second try, but then he trailed off, he wanted this so badly, but he couldn't find the courage to articulate it again. He licked his lips nervously; Soubi watched his tongue's path, temporarily entranced. "I…you know," he insisted breathlessly, courage eluding him.

Soubi was having an aneurism trying not to attack his sacrifice. He looked so helpless… so… so sexy. When the hell had that happened? How had his sacrifice crossed the line between oh-so-cute and drool-worthy without his noticing?

Ritsuka ran a hand through his hair, deftly navigating around his ears, in a gesture of defeat. He had always been so proud of his big, cute black ears and long, matching tail, why so pushy now? Soubi stopped that train of thought, it really wasn't very fair for him to think that, every 16-year-old boy was hopped up on hormones he couldn't control.

Ritsuka flopped back on his bed. Staring at the ceiling in the wake of his angst, he was completely oblivious to the erection that was tenting his, totally inappropriate, hot pants.

…Soubi looked away, smirking, barely able to control the maniacal laugh that wanted so desperately to escape him. _That_ was enough to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

Ritsuka shot back up, grabbing a pillow for his lap and blushed seven and a half shades of pink, red and purple. He had forgotten about… that.

Soubi, who had seated himself at Ritsuka's desk, pretended not to have seen.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" There was banging on the door: his mom. "Dinner's ready… please come out!"

Ritsuka glanced over at Soubi, but he was already gone, along with his hopes of getting laid.

* * *

Soubi awoke with start. An impossibly feral snarl was rumbling through the room. The source?

Ritsuka.

He writhed in his bed, trying to struggle free of the oppressive blanket, shifting this way and that, his head thrashing, his hands gripping the sheets. Soubi watched the one he was guarding, holding his breath, anticipating the lapse back into stillness. He must be having a nightmare, he thought. He's got so many demons to fend off it's really not that surprising. But just when Soubi was about to put it out of his head, a strangled sounding, but unmistakable, moan came out between growls. Ritsuka thrust his butt into the air and moaned again, then muttered something: a name, a curse? What did it matter?! Ritsuka was having a wet dream.

Soubi gaped. Of all the years that he had been watching over Ritsuka's sleep, he had never witnessed such an occurrence, he had assumed, after their failure to appear at the peak of puberty, that they would never plague his Ritsuka's sleep, all the better for Soubi and his beaten sanity.

Ritsuka muttered something else, louder but the words melted into incoherent moans before anything incriminating could be made out. The room quieted as Ritsuka settled momentarily, with a sigh.

Soubi thought for a second as Ritsuka resumed his jerking around, if he stuck around, he might go insane, he was already…stirred as I was, but if he left…. He didn't sense anything that might be potentially dangerous, so…he decided he should go; Ritsuka would have to be okay for the night. Soubi stood to leave—

Ritsuka had somehow managed to return to a position on his back. "S-soubiii!" Ritsuka moaned pleadingly at the peak of a particularly intense thrust. This floored Soubi, literally, his knees gave out on him and he ended up on his ass. Ritsuka had spoken so clearly; as if he were awake.

Ritsuka's hand shot up and grabbed the comforter on top of him; it shook a moment, white knuckled from the force of his grip. He struggled for a moment longer then gave a fierce yank and freed himself. He tossed the blanket off the bed, just barely missing Soubi, who was too disoriented to even think of dodging. An article of cloth came floating to the ground. Soubi watched it settle. There was no mistaking what it was. Ritsuka's boxers, he had probably kicked them off in his struggle. Soubi's eyes moved of their own accord to his young charge. He was naked, hips flexing in the cool night air, straining to get more friction from an imaginary touch. It wasn't like Soubi had never seen him … naked… before, but. Ritsuka's erection was standing proudly upon a bed of dark curls; moonlight illuminated the liquid seeping from the tip, onto his stomach. He groaned in dissatisfaction as he sank back onto the bed. "Soubi… pleeeaase," he groaned, desperate, his knuckles still white in the sheets he was gripping. "Please…" he whimpered pathetically.

The older man shuffled over to the bed of his sacrifice, spellbound. Soubi's hand, of its own volition, expended and stroked the straining erection of the boy. Ritsuka yelped and quickly took to thrusting up into Soubi's hand, picking up speed and volume on the way. Soubi sat stunned, Ritsuka was in heaven—the expression on his face was testimony to that.

"Soubi," Ritsuka moaned again, pushing up into the warm hand. His head thrashed on the pillow as he tried to get further into Soubi's palm.

"This is so wrong," Soubi groaned, moving his hand along Ritsuka's stiffened length. The boy keened, high and whiney, then gave a hard, erratic thrust before settling back into his previous rhythm.

"Please…" Ritsuka breathed in ecstasy.

"Please what?" Soubi asked softly, closing his fist tighter around Ritsuka.

"Please!" Ritsuka moaned again, a bit of vehemence in his voice; nearly a demand.

"Please what?" Soubi asked again, louder.

"I want…" Ritsuka began, but trailed off eyebrows knitting above clenched eyes.

Soubi stopped his hand's motion, "What do you want, Ritsuka?"

"Ngh!" Ritsuka groaned. "Fuckmegoddammit!"

Soubi stared at the boy he held so intimately. He wasn't sure if it was the plea or the sudden realization that watching Ritsuka had made him painfully hard or if he had simply lost his mind—he was strongly betting on the lattermost—but Soubi removed his hand from Ritsuka and reached down to unzip his jeans.

"I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm fucking crazy," he chanted in his head but he freed himself from his pants. He got onto the bed and pushed Ritsuka's thighs apart before settling between them. He took a moment to gaze at the beautiful boy before him.

Best not to think about it, he thought moving his hand to his mouth, don't want second thoughts. He generously licked the fingers of the hand that he had been stroking Ritsuka with, which was already slick with pre-cum, then maneuvered them downward and circled the boy's entrance. Ritsuka groaned and writhed at the intimate contact. Soubi inserted his forefinger up to the second knuckle; for a virgin hole, it was surprisingly pliant and well behaved. The expression on Ritsuka's face changed from bliss to discomfort as he continued to writhing—getting comfortable. Soubi pressed more of his finger and moved it gently along Ritsuka's inner walls, searching for—

Ritsuka suddenly cried out and bucked his hips violently down on Soubi's finger.

Soubi smiled and withdrew, but before Ritsuka could protest at the pleasure stopping, two fingers plunged into him and began to pull away from each other. Ritsuka groaned in pain at this but his eyes stayed clenched shut. Soubi groaned at the tight heat surrounding his fingers and judged that that would have to be enough; he wasted no time positioning himself.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka," Soubi mumbled as he slowly, so slowly, began to slide into what he just knew would be ecstasy. It seemed to take forever for just his tip to have been engulfed. It _was_ heaven and that just added to the torturously slow pussyfooting he was doing for Ritsuka's sake. With a glance at the boy's face, which was twisted in discomfort but not pain, Soubi gave a shallow thrust.

…To which Ritsuka tensed and cried out in pain, eyelids fluttering.

Soubi's hands stroked down his sided soothingly, Ritsuka quivered at the light touch, and reluctantly relaxed around him. Just as cautiously as before, Soubi began pushing in again, millimeter after agonizing millimeter until he was seated fully inside the boy beneath him. Panting, Soubi shifted this way and that until Ritsuka moaned and thrust as he had the first time his prostate had been touched.

Soubi began pushing just hard enough that he slide against Ritsuka's sweet spot, so he would forget the pain.

This feat accomplished, Soubi began making these pleasure-for-Rit-chan strokes longer and longer until he was pulling out almost all the way and gently sliding back in. Ritsuka was moaning wantonly and raising his hips to the rhythm of Soubi's gentle undulating. Soubi groaned and picked up his pace just a bit, aiming for more friction. But Ritsuka met these thrusts until Soubi was going faster and faster. Soon enough he was pounding into Ritsuka with abandon, having completely forgotten about Ritsuka's parents in the next room and that he was supposed to be gentle so as not to wake the sleeping boy.

Soubi's hand absently went down to stroke Ritsuka; he was intent on getting the boy off before he himself came, it was the one thing he could do to make up for...

Ritsuka nearly screamed as he felt Soubi's hand close around him again and begin to stroke in time with his thrusts. It took all of seven seconds of this for Ritsuka to tense in anticipation. Before Soubi's pleasure stupid mind could really ascertain the gravity of his body tensing as it did, the boy was coming, violently, on their stomachs and screaming wordlessly. Soon after Ritsuka's completion, and probably mostly because of it, Soubi also came, with a quiet groan. After he had emptied himself inside his Sacrifice, Soubi rolled onto the bed beside Ritsuka to avoid crushing the boy.

Heavy panting in the night air. Fuzzy, not-quite-conciousness. Maybe a little guilt, but Soubi could deal with that as long as Ritsuka wasn't—

"So… what changed your mind?" Ritsuka purred, rolling and throwing an arm and a leg over Soubi, possessively.

* * *

okay… so that was really retarded and Soubi was so OOC it wasn't funny and I feel like a pervert… I appreciate the fact that you're actually seeing this end note

cause that means you sat through it : 3333

thank you


End file.
